In warm water climates boat bottoms are plagued by barnacle and other sea life overgrowth. Boats and other marine equipment with hulls and/or other portions that stay continuously submerged in such waters commonly must be pulled out of the water frequently to have their bottoms scraped and repainted. Despite anti-filing paints, which somewhat retard bottom growth, such boats must be frequently pulled out of the water at great cost and/or divers must frequently scrape the bottoms. Alternatively, one may build an expensive boat lift which is fraught with many potential problems as they obstruct views; cables rust and lift equipment has limited lifespan; pilings need replacing; and they are not easy to operate. Jet docks are similarly difficult to navigate boat landings upon, and more recently they have come under regulatory scrutiny for their environmental impact on marsh ecosystems.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved systems and methods for preventing sea life from growing on boat hulls and other submerged marine equipment and objects. It is to the provision of improved systems and methods for retarding grown of barnacles or other sea life on a boat hull or other submerged marine equipment and objects that the present invention is primarily directed.